Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood
Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (also known as Scooby Goes Hollywood) is the 1st movie in the Scooby-Doo franchise. The movie aired on TV in 1979, ten years after the franchise began with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! The movie is likely set in a parrell universe, separate from ours, where Scooby-Doo and his friends know they're cartoon stars. In the movie, Shaggy convinces Scooby that both of them deserve better than being stars in what he considers a low-class Saturday morning show. They both attempt to pitch a number of potential prime-time shows to network executive, C.J. and Fred, Daphne and Velma must find a way to convince Shaggy and Scooby to come back to the show. Plot Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are filming a mystery episode of their Saturday morning show, while Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley are discussing the script outside. After Scooby and Shaggy fall on the ground after going through a catapult, they start getting tired of doing the same routine, and decide to become real movie stars ("The Name to Remember is Scooby-Doo"). They show the president of film, C.J., a pilot film called How Scooby Won the West, where Sheriff Scooby and Deputy Shaggy undergo the ornery Jesse Rotten. C.J. believes the film is a joke, and throws Shaggy and Scooby out, laughing. After the gang finds out Scooby is leaving the show, they protest while Shaggy tells how Scooby will become famous. At the roller-skating rink, Shaggy is filming another pilot (Lavonne and Scooby) while Lavonne skates with Scooby, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents. The gang watches the filming, believing Scooby is making a fool of himself. Shaggy goes to C.J. as another attempt for Scooby to star in real movies. They show another film called Scooby Days where "the Scoob" meets "the Groove" in Harold's Drive-In. C.J. is stressed after the film, and suggests that Scooby go back to his own show. Scooby refuses, later trying to mingle with celebrities, turning out disastrous in the newspapers. Back in the gang's dressing room, Fred Jones reads the newspaper in shock, making all of them wish Scooby came back on the show. Meanwhile, Shaggy drives Scooby to the Chinese theater saying Scooby would be another Clark Gable and John Travolta. Scooby then asks, "Rassie?" (referring to Lassie) and Shaggy agrees with that, too. Looking at the Chinese theater, Scooby imagines a premiere of his two new movies (SuperScooby and The Sound of Scooby). In Super Scooby, he saves Lucy Lane from a rocket heading toward Big City, only to get blown up himself. In The Sound of Scooby, Scooby in a pink dress, twiorls in the mountain, but as he begins to sing, he falls down a cliff into a stream. Back at the Chinese theater, Shaggy finds out that the studio is holding dog auditions to replace Scooby's role on the show. He and Scooby go down to see the results of the auditions. Without them knowing, it is a trick to get Scooby back on the show once again. C.J. hires a dog with no talent to take Scooby's role, leaving Scooby and Shaggy in shock. To confirm his new career, Scooby is featured on The Jackie Carson Show, saying he's leaving his Saturday morning series, upsetting his fans. Later, Shaggy shows C.J. a new film, Scooby and Cherie where Scooby is a magician and Cherie, his assistant. The next film is The Love Ship where Captain Scooby forgets to untie the rope from the piers, taking all the people on it with the cruise. The next (and last) pilot film shown is Scooby's Angels where the Angels look into criminal headquarters and Scooby lands from an airplane without a parachute. Scooby then yells, "Rop the rameras! Rop the rameras!" in which C.J. agrees. C.J. then shows everyone outside, chanting "Scooby-Doo, we need you!". -Scooby decides everyone loves him for who he is and agrees to go back to his original show. After things have quieted down in C.J.'s office, Shaggy knocks on the door, showing him the tape of his own pilots. The movie ends with Shaggy (tied up in the film reel) following the Mystery Machine into the sunset. Characters * Main characters: ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers * Supporting characters: ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** C.J. (single appearance) ** Lavonne (single appearance) ** Cherie (single appearance) * Villains: ** Crab Creature of Creepy Crag (single appearance) ** Jesse Rotten (single appearance) ** Headless Specter (cameo, hand) ** Dracula (cameo) ** Frankenstein (cameo) ** Spooky Space Kook (cameo) ** Zombie (cameo) ** Werewolf (cameo) ** Miner 49er (cameo) * Other characters: ** Director (single appearance) ** Natalie Splendore (single appearance; no lines) ** OTV security guard (single appearance) ** Missy Ma'am (single appearance) ** Scooby's replacement 1 (single appearance) ** Scooby's replacement 2 (single appearance) ** Scooby's replacement 3 (single appearance; no lines) ** Scooby's replacement 4 (single appearance) ** Groovy (single appearance) ** Lucy Lane (single appearance; daydream) Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Groovy * Heather North Kenney as Daphne Blake * Pat Stevens as Velma Dinkley and Lucy Lane * Rip Taylor as C.J. * Stan Jones as Director, First V.P. and Terrier * Mike Bell as Jesse Rotten and V.P. Jackie Carlson * Marilyn Schreffler as Cherie, Sis and Receptionist * Joan Gerber as Lavonne, Second Woman and Waitress * Ginny McSwain as Kerry, Girl Fan and Executive Secretary * Pat Fraley as Brother, Guard and Announcer * Paul DeKorte as Singer * Debbie Hall as Singer * Edie Lehmann as Singer * Mike Redman as Singer * Robert Tebow as Singer * Mel Blanc as Man at Roller Rink Songs Trivia * This is the first known film in the entire Scooby-Doo franchise, and possibly the only instance where Scooby, and the gang do not face off against a villain of some sort. The members of Mystery, Inc. are shown to be actors in a television program. * As with the Scooby TV shows, Scooby Goes Hollywood also contained a laugh track. * The music during the end credits comes from thae credits of the show of the same year, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Cultural references * All of the ideas are parodies of then-popular TV shows and movies and acts such as Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, Superman, The Sound of Music, Sonny & Cher, The Love Boat and Charlie's Angels. * Clark Gable, John Travolta and Lassie are referred to. Errors When Scooby plays Scooby Days in the president's office, there was no film in the camera. Home media * Scooby Goes Hollywood VHS released by Kids Klassics in the 1980s. * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood VHS released by Warner Home Video in 1997. * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2002. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Category:Scooby-Doo Productions Category:Scooby-Doo Movies Category:Movies